Un encuentro en la biblioteca
by Anna Scheler
Summary: ¿Cuánto tardaría la mejor bruja de su edad en descubrir que Draco Malfoy la espia en la biblioteca? ¿Qué supone ella y qué espera él? Un encuentro (des)afortunado y una historia que muchas esperamos fuera verdad
**Declaimer. Esta historia pertenece al mundo de Harry Potter, sin embargo ni los personajes, ni los libros o películas me pertenecen, son propiedad de WB y J.K.R. Solo soy una fan que escribe con ánimos de entretener no de lucrar.**

 **Sin más, espero que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **. Un encuentro en la biblioteca.**

Nunca esperó verse envuelto en esos ojos castaños. Él era un sangre pura, sus padres, sus abuelos, todos sus ancestros se habían enamorado, o al menos casado con magos de la misma categoría. Él era descendiente de la casa de los Black, ella la primera bruja en su familia. Hija de muggles, dentistas había oído decir, no tenía ni idea de lo que eso era pero no le importaba.

Hermione Granger estaba cursando su quinto año en la escuela de magia. Su pelo castaño, caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, excepto cuando estaba en la biblioteca. La chica se hacía un moño desarreglado que mantenía en su lugar con un lápiz, devorando toda la información posible de las páginas añejas de los libros. Él adoraba observarla, las muecas que hacia ante la intriga, la sorpresa o el descubrimiento. Le encantaba verla jugar con un mechón que se caía siempre del moño, lo enrollaba en su dedo hasta armar un rizo y luego lo soltaba y el bucle quedaba intacto.

— Señor Malfoy — Madame Pince sorprende al muchacho por la espalda que voltea con rapidez mirando con furia a la mujer — ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

— Señora… —tan insignificante era la mujer que ni su apellido podía decir, él solo estaba ahí por la bruja de Gryffindor — esto es una biblioteca, así que es casi obvio lo que estoy buscando — exclama con sarcasmo volteándose a agarrar el primer libro que encuentra — un libro, para la clase de Snape — lo agita frente al rostro de la bibliotecaria que lo mira conteniendo la risa.

— Claramente… — afirma la mujer mirando por detrás del chico a una Hermione que también sonríe echando un vistazo al libro que el rubio agita descarado — no sabía que Snape estuviera enseñando Teología Muggle, Señor Draco — Hermione no contiene la carcajada y la vista del chico va de la dueña de la risa más bella del mundo al libro de tapa verde que en letras doradas cita, "La Biblia".

—Este no es… — grita soltando el libro sobre la mesa — se supone que…

—Silencio joven — la mirada severa no lo inmuta — Hermione querida, hazme el favor de ayudar a este alumno de aquí antes de que le haga algo a los preciados libros.

Los ojos avellana de la chica se abren de par en par y la sonrisa se borra de su rostro. Se puso en pie, quita su bufanda bordo y mostaza dejándola sobre la mesa, también el prendedor que llevaba el escudo de su casa. Malfoy la mira extrañado. Cuando ella estuvo a su lado, el olor a flores invade sus sentidos.

— Creí que estarías más cómodo si me veo menos como una Gryffindor — musita la chica viendo que Draco no le quita la mirada de encima — Severus… el profesor Snape pidió un libro verde es verdad — acota la chica acariciando el lomo aterciopelado del libro que el chico había soltado a desgana — pero estabas completamente equivocado en cuanto al lugar Malfoy — afirma regresando al lugar el libro.

— Draco… puedes llamarme Draco.

— Mmm no creí que fueras a decirle más de dos palabras a esta, ya sabes, sangre sucia — sentencia la chica encaminándose a la parte trasera de la biblioteca — mucho menos que me dejara llamarle por su nombre, señor.

— Para ya — sisea el rubio y ella se vuelve unos segundos mirando la bruma de los ojos grises — solo quise ser amable, impura.

— Sip, eso suena más como tú — se burla dejándolo pasar mientras susurra algo que él no logró entender.

— ¿Qué? — atina a decir volteándose para verla, para ver como uno de los muebles repletos de libros se arrastra hasta bloquear el paso, le da la espalda, otra estantería, estaban encerrados.

— ¿Qué demonios Granger? — saca su varita.

— Dámela Malfoy— la quita de sus manos con extraña rapidez — ¿Por qué estabas espiando?

— No estaba espiando.

— Snape tiene su propio libro… nunca nos da deberes con libros de la biblioteca — por un momento detesta que fuese tan inteligente — ¿Qué planeabas? — el tono de su voz la delata, está asustada o dolida, Draco no sabe la diferencia.

— Si… no, quiero decir, mierda Hermione baja la varita — la chica lo sigue apuntando, cada vez más cerca de su rostro — no iba a hacerte daño.

— Llevas semanas observándome, cuando yo volteo desvías la mirada pero en cada recuerdo, de las últimas semanas… — finalmente guarda su varita — siempre están tus ojos grises.

— Me has descubierto Granger — una sonrisa de medio lado cruza el rostro albino y Hermione no sabe porque su corazón late más a prisa.

— Y sonríes… ibas a atacarme donde no pueda defenderme… ¿tanto me odias por ser hija de muggles? ¿Por ser de Gryffindor? ¿O es por ser amiga de Harry? — el dolor se refleja en el rostro de la chica y el ambiente es tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Los pensamientos de Draco divagan por unos segundos, él no quiere ser el tipo de hombre al que ella tema. Draco quiere gustarle a la castaña tanto como ella le gusta a él. Se pierde en los ojos café claro que lo observan con cautela, casi miedo mientras los pies del Slytherin se mueven con voluntad propia hasta quedar pegado a la joven.

— Dra… Draco — el olor a colonia cara y a jabón hacen estragos en los sentidos de la chica.

— Jamás te haría daño — su nombre en aquellos labios parece música — me gustas Granger.

— ¿Disculpa? — un sentimiento, ira, se refleja en los ojos avellana — ¿Qué demonios dices Drac… — no le dio tiempo a concluir la pregunta, los labios pálidos y fríos del albino se precipitan sobre los rosados de la chica.

Hermione parece bajo los efectos de un Petrificus, inmóvil, con sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, sus labios ligeramente abiertos pero sin moverse, solo su pecho se eleva y baja al compás de su respiración. Draco simplemente besa el labio inferior de la chica por un momento y se separa, sorprendido de ver el rubor instalado en las mejillas de la bruja. De pronto, su propia mejilla está roja, y un escozor se extiende por aquella zona. Se vislumbran los finos dedos de la mano de la chica perfectamente marcados en rojo en la piel de Draco. Una bofetada y la bruja frente a él derrama lágrimas.

Un Leviosa corta el silencio y los libros se precipitan hacia el rubio mientras las estanterías que cubrían el estrecho pasillo vuelven a sus lugares. La castaña sale despedida hacia el escritorio que había estado ocupando, toma sus pertenencias y se va. Corre hasta quedarse sin aire, desplomándose en medio del pasillo, todas sus cosas alrededor. Su pecho quema incapaz de recuperar el aire y su mano aún en sus labios porque allí también arde. Unos gruesos lagrimones surcan sus mejillas, no reconoce el motivo de su propio llanto, no sabe si es rabia, confusión o el hecho de que el enemigo de su mejor amigo la haya besado y ella hubiera deseado que no se separara de sus labios.

— ¿Hermione? — La aludida alza la mirada, unos verdes ojos la miran detrás de unas gafas, el chico se pone de cuclillas frente a ella — ¿Te caíste? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Harry! — Chilla aferrándose al cuello de su amigo, que la abraza también— estoy en problemas.

— ¿Vamos a levantarnos si? — Prácticamente están sentados sobre los libros de la castaña, así que se ponen en pie y toman todas las cosas — Vamos a la sala común…

— ¡No! — Le corta ella mirando las orbes verdes con temor — mejor aquí… — se detiene frente a la pared más cercana y cierra los ojos esperando a que una puerta emerja de la nada.

— La sala de Menesteres — suspira el muchacho, su amiga tiene que estar en serios problemas si elige ese lugar para su conversación, la sigue al interior del salón, que ha tomado la forma de una sala de estar con chimenea encendida y un sofá enorme.

— ¿Ha pasado tiempo no crees?

— ¿Desde?

— Desde que hablamos a solas…

— Ya… — la última conversación que habían tenido fue sobre Ginny y lo importante que era que Ron supiera que él estaba enamorado de la pelirroja.

— Harry — empieza a decir la chica, posando su vista en el crepitar de las llamas — ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me odies?

— ¿Te golpeaste al caer? — Pregunta riendo el moreno sentándose a su lado— eres mi mejor amiga Herms, no podría odiarte, aunque me dijeras que Draco Malfoy es tu verdadero príncipe azul — ríe ante su propia broma, ríe a carcajada limpia hasta que nota que ella no ríe y ve el rostro asustado de su amiga — ¿Te gusta Malfoy? — grita, ella pone sus manos en los labios de su amigo.

— No grites Harry — ambos saben de sobra que nadie puede oírlos pero de igual modo ella está avergonzada — no me gusta… ni nada por el estilo — quiere creer eso, pero no entiende porque sus mejillas se sienten tan calientes— él lleva semanas siguiéndome…espiándome en la biblioteca.

— Voy a matar al maldito sangre pura — se levanta furioso, la castaña lo hace sentar nuevamente.

— Lo enfrenté hoy — empieza a contar y el sonrojo se propaga— creí que quería hacer alguna broma pesada por mi…sangre pero él… Draco…

— ¿Él qué, Hermione?

— Malfoy dijo que le gustaba… me besó — los ojos verdes se abren de par en par, el chico que vivió enmudece — le arrojé una estantería completa y huí, ahí fue cuando me encontraste — exhala ruidosamente como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima.

— ¿Te gustó? — pregunta volviendo en sí, conectando su mirada con la de la bruja, ella responde ruborizándose aún más — Te gustó — afirma ahora y la chica baja su cabeza— más le vale al hurón comportarse Hermione, debes tener extremo cuidado con él.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Sus padres, su familia, todos sangre puras, todos mortífagos… son peligrosos.

— Crees que Draco también… — no había cruzado por su brillante mente el que el albino formase parte del ejército del que no debe ser nombrado.

— Malfoy tiene que tomar las decisiones adecuadas si planea — se detiene poniendo cara de asco — si planea estar contigo.

— Te anticipas Harry — golpea sin fuerza el pecho de su amigo, sonriendo — yo no sé si quiero algo con él— odiaba ser tan transparente con El elegido.

— Se te nota en el rostro…— ella cubre sus mejillas sonrosadas — a Ron no va a gustarle la noticia…

— Ron deberá acostumbrarse a que no puede ganar siempre — se levanta — llevas mis cosas a la sala común por favor, debo hacer algo.

Sale de la Sala de Menesteres con el corazón desbocado. Por dos años se había reprimido a sí misma, se odiaba por sentir cosas por alguien tan rastrero como Draco Malfoy. No quería caer en la típica referencia de que las chicas prefieren a los chicos malos solo porque desean ser lastimadas. Ella tenía sentimientos encontrados por el rubio perteneciente a la casa de la serpiente. Camina con rapidez por los pasillos de vuelta hacia la biblioteca, pensando en los ojos grises, en los fríos labios sobre los suyos, en sus manos al costado de su cuerpo.

Madame Pince es estricta en cuanto al cuidado de los libros. Draco aun recoge los libros de pociones para ponerlos en la estantería, a mano dado que la bruja de castaños cabellos se había llevado consigo su varita. Faltan veinte minutos para que cierren la biblioteca, debía apresurarse o dormiría entre los libros.

~DRACO POV~

— Aún estás aquí — su voz suena aliviada, no volteo a verla pero mi visión periférica me permite observar a medias su rostro algo rojo por estar corriendo, su pecho subiendo y bajando intentando recobrar el aliento — yo…

— Vete Granger o dormirás en la biblioteca — exclamo sin medir el tono, nunca se cómo comportarme con ella — aunque seguramente es una actividad de tu agrado… para mí no lo es — coloco otro libro en su lugar.

— Lo siento — murmura junto a un hechizo que hace que todos los libros revoloteen a su alrededor y se precipiten luego a su lugar en el estante — debí al menos devolverte tu varita — está sonrojada, extiende su mano, la cual sostiene mi varita, la tomo con delicadeza apenas rozando su piel.

— Lo siento — por primera vez desde que llegó me permito mirarla a los ojos — no debí comportarme así, apuesto a que Potter me matará — sonrío con ironía, la castaña seguro esta con el mago de Gryffindor.

— Lamento haberte golpeado, de nuevo — se acerca, demasiado, toca mi mejilla y me estremezco, su bofetada no ha dolido tanto como su caricia en este instante — yo… me asusté… creí que querías…

— No te haría daño — me apresuro a decir antes de que se repita la situación de hace un rato acercándome dos pasos más hacia ella— sé que parece imposible… que es imposible para ti sentir algo por mí con lo que te he dicho cada día desde que llegamos a este Colegio pero…

— También me gustas, aunque seas un sangre pura estés en Slytherin y probablemente debas unirte a los Mortífagos— sonríe con timidez y temo haberme golpeado de mas con algún libro y estar soñando— Me gustas…

Su labios, cálidos y rosados, se posan en los míos. Mis manos viajan a su cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo y respondo con rapidez a su beso, esperando que no sea una broma cruel, una poción multijugos o algún encantamiento alucinógeno. Sus manos acarician el cabello de mi nuca y solo se aparta de mí cuando el aire ha escaseado demasiado. Quiero seguir besándola, pero me empuja suavemente con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro y me incita a seguirla. Como un idiota pido disculpas a la poca cosa que ocupa el lugar de bibliotecaria y sé que Hermione sonríe.

Caminamos por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, y supongo que es por eso que no ha soltado mi mano. A esta hora, estudiantes y profesores están en el comedor, así que solo nosotros vagamos sin rumbo. Estoy tan enfocado en sus bucles, moviéndose al compás de su caminar que no reparo en que se ha detenido y choco contra ella. Sus ojos café claro se posan en los míos, susurra algo que no entiendo y veo como una puerta se materializa en la pared que antes era lisa. La puerta permanece cerrada, intento recordar el nombre de la sala que está detrás pero no lo logro. La castaña entra y le sigo el paso, encargándome de cerrar la puerta que luego desaparece sin dejar rastro.

— Harry… se suponía que irías a la sala común — noto el rubor en las mejillas de Hermione, pero es más preocupante el porte de Potter, apuntándome directamente con su varita.

— Y me iré… pero primero una advertencia — se acerca en un parpadeo hasta posar la punta de madera en mi sien, trago grueso mirando fijamente los ojos verdes, veo a Hermione separarse de mi algunos pasos — ella es mi mejor amiga Malfoy.

— Hermione no necesita un defensor Potter — siseo, no me dejare vencer por el impuro — y menos alguien de tan poca categoría…

— Ella puede patear tu trasero sangre pura, ella solita pero… soy bueno en los hechizos de ataque Draco y no te gustará enfrentarte a mí, por ella — voltea a ver a Hermione, que se ha quedado estática observándonos, eso claramente fue una declaración de Potter, o no lo fue— quédate con el Hurón, me voy al Comedor.

— Mira Potter… — siento la mano de Hermione en la mía que empuña la varita, vemos salir a Potter, la puerta desaparece y ella suspira — ¿Qué fue todo eso?

— Nos debemos a nuestras familias Malfoy, para Harry, Ron y yo somos su familia…él tiene miedo.

— ¿De mí? —no lo declararía en público, pero jamás me he esforzado por ser bueno, el supuesto elegido es bastante decente para la magia.

— De tus elecciones… — ahora estamos sentados en el único mueble de la sala, ella observa el crepitar del fuego, yo admiro su perfil— tú te debes a la casa de los Black, a los Malfoy y por lo tanto — me mira, sus orbes avellanas lucen tristes, me temen — te debes al que no debe ser nombrado.

Quiero decirle que seré bueno, que sería incapaz de hacerle daño alguno a ella, pero sería mentirle. Umbridge nos ha seleccionado para cazarlos, al Ejercito Dumbledore y sé que ella forma parte del mismo. También es cierto que me debo a los Malfoy y que en algún punto mi brazo será marcado con la serpiente y como mis padres, no tendré escapatoria. Me obligo a pensar en ella, en este momento, en su rostro de porcelana y los ojos más corriente y más bellos que he visto nunca. Me centro en sus labios rosados y en sus manos pequeñas las cuales atrapo en las mías. Me dedico a besarla por horas acurrucados en aquel sofá, sin pensar en nada más que en ella porque el mañana resulta peligroso para ambos.

* * *

 **Mi primera historia sobre el mundo de Harry Potter y es sobre una pareja no canon que tampoco es que me apasione del todo jaja. Para empezar, jamás me verán emparejar a Ron y a Hermione a no ser que sea para separarlos luego. Prefiero Harmony, pero viendo la tercera película, no sé, se me hizo gracioso volver a golpear a Malfoy.**

 **Espero que les guste este fic que contiene datos de peli y libro y que dejen su comentario en forma de reviews!**

 **Travesura realizada, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
